<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Lips &amp; Strawberry Kisses by Keruki_Sypher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839031">Cherry Lips &amp; Strawberry Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keruki_Sypher/pseuds/Keruki_Sypher'>Keruki_Sypher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Kiryuu Zero, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dominant Kuran Kaname, Gay Sex, Kaname wants to dick Zero from behind, M/M, Maid Zero, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Seme Kuran Kaname, Sexy Times, Top Kuran Kaname, Uke Kiryuu Zero, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Zero likes it from the back, Zero wants the D but he's shy, sexy vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keruki_Sypher/pseuds/Keruki_Sypher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air and it's damn bloody time these two (narrator points to Kaname and Zero) realize that deep down inside they've wanted each other all along.<br/>So hurry up will ya? </p>
<p>This story contains: Yaoi, Crossdressing, So Much Gay, Lazy Authoress, BoyxBoy, Failed attempt at humour lol, Cute Cats, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That Boy (Zero) Is Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> <em>"Kaname?" Zero said softly nuzzling the brunet's cheek. Kaname kissed Zero's forehead hearing his silverette purring before saying,</em></p><p>
  <em>"What is it kitten?"</em>
</p><p><em>"I'm under new ownership." Zero said sweetly completely oblivious to the blank face and narrowed eye's glinting with jealousy. Kaname pushes Zero onto his back, kissing the hunter fiercely then pulling back to admire the flushed cheeks and reddened lips of the silverette. "Who owns you?" Kaname growls while Zero rolls his eye's and sighs fondly, "You do Kana."</em> 😸</p><p><strong>Warnings:</strong> OOCness, Grammatical errors, Yaoi, Gay vampires, Profanity, OC, Jealous!Kana</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>ö~öºö~ö</strong>
</p><p><strong>Chapter 1:</strong> <strong>That boy (Zero) is Mine.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>ö~öºö~ö</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You should ask him to fuck you."</p><p>A teen with sky blue eyes named Tori Tsukino (often mistaken as a "pretty boy") drawled, she raised an eyebrow at the confused yet embarrassed expression on Zero's face.</p><p>"Why would I ask him!?" Zero hissed at his best friend, there was no way in hell or on earth he would ever date that guy, much less have sex with the bastard. No. He refused to be swayed like so many others before him.</p><p>Seriously, he means it.</p><p>Tori chuckled, ruffling her short black hair into a stylish tomboyish look.</p><p>"Fine. Blackmail him to fuck you."</p><p>She laughed louder at the angry glare he sent her. She knew Zero never got along with the pureblood vampire the two always bickering back and forth. In all honesty, she saw their interactions as foreplay and sooner or later those two boys would fuck. It was inevitable. Why? Because she's seen the covert glances of lust, jealously and possessiveness Kuran would give Zero whenever the silverette wasn't paying attention or the angry glares Zero would throw at anyone who caught Kuran's eye that would end up with the exhuman yelling louder at the fangirls to stay the fuck back. Yep. She has keen eyes.</p><p>Also, the jealousy could be contributed to the fact that Kuran doesn't particularly like her since she hangs around Zero, she finds it funny that Kuran and everyone else in Cross Academy thinks she's a guy (which didn't bother her at all) and that she and Zero were in a gay relationship,</p><p><em>'The minds of fangirls coming up with their own theories and stories. What an absolute wonder it is.'</em> Tori smirked, she would know as she herself was a fangirl as well but of the yaoi kind.</p><p>Standing up from her seat she checked her phone. It was time for crossover, taking a glance at the silverette she wondered if she should provoke the pureblood into making a move on Zero. Seeing the two together would be a glorious sight to see.</p><p>
  <em>'Hmm...I think I will.'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>ö~öºö~ö</strong>
</p><p>Excited screams filled the evening air at Cross Academy, three prefects stood staunchly against the rowdy crowd.</p><p>Sayori Wakaba, average height with short brown hair and best friend of Yuuki Kuran had taken over the other prefect position when the female pureblood transferred to the Night Class. She calmly told the fangirls to remain where they are, a few of them listened except for the really crazy one's, however those girls were dealt swiftly with a menacing glare from Zero and a helpful warning from Tori to not cross the boundaries as they will get a week's detention, which immediately set them in a straight line waiting for their beautiful/handsome idols.</p><p>As if the gates of heaven (although in Zero's opinion it was hells gateway) opened and routinely the Day Class students shouted in glee or fainted at the very sight of the supernatural beauty of the Night Class. Both Zero and Tori rolled their eye's at the typical reactions, it didn't help that Aido was blowing kisses at the teenage girls that added more screams to the noisy atmosphere.</p><p>"Hey Zero," Tori called out, knowing her buddy was listening while keeping a watchful eye on the demonic lil fangirls.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You've got something in your hair." She reached up to flick off the petals out of his silver hair patting his fluffy head softly, smiling gently as his stance relaxed.</p><p>Meanwhile Kaname Kuran, King of vampires and president of the Night Class was unhappy. It wasn't often that he felt that way but whenever a certain prefect is involved it does for different reasons, one of them being witness to a shonen ai scene which is something Takuma would say.</p><p>He observed the two tall figures standing close to each other near to the wildly screaming fangirls and fanboys; a raven haired male was touching his hunter...even if the silverette doesn't yet know he belongs to Kaname.</p><p>Jaws clenched as irritation filled him. That boy, Tsukino, was getting on his nerves, he noticed some of the female students were pointing, whispering about Zero and the other person. He wasn't pleased as he caught a conversation between the Day Class females.</p><p>"Look at Kiryuu-kun! He's not his usual grumpy self."</p><p>"That's because of Tsukino-kun, ever since he came along Kiryu-kun doesn't yell at us as much." Said the blonde to her friends, discussing how close the prefects are and if they're going out or not. One of the girls perked up and said cheerily, "I think Kiryuu-kun and Tsukino-kun look cute together, whenever I see them they're joking and laughing and, well, I think it's adorable!"</p><p>Kaname grimaced at what he heard feeling a surge of jealousy when he noticed the raven prefect leaning closer towards Zero's pink lips...no...that human would dare!? Without any thoughts other than he had to stop Tsukino from taking Zero's first kiss (how did he know? From stalking that's how), in an instant he appeared behind Zero, spinning the hunter to face his chest and wrapping his arms around the silverette's shoulders protectively.</p><p>He glared coldly at the human who touched his hunter.</p><p>"Whoa, chill dude. What's with the sudden hostility?" Tori said charmingly with a half-smile knowing well why Kuran is acting that way and giggling inwardly that her plan was working like a squeaky door with its hinges finally oiled... yeah, that analogy totally made sense in her head.</p><p>Tori wondered if Kuran would finally claim Zero, because the sexual tension between those two was so obvious she knows she ain't the only one who thought so, Yagari-sensei and Kaito would definitely agree with her if they were here to see it. On second thought, maybe it's good they weren't here to witness this as Kaito's brotherly instincts and Yagari's (although the older man would never admit it openly) inner Dad would come through and put a stop to Zero and Kuran's relationship. Of course that won't happen as long as she was here.</p><p><em>'I can't have negative people interfering with Zero-chan's love life.'</em> Tori mentally nodded, all those two needed was a shove and a kick to get things started, Zero being quite stubborn (yet underneath adorably shy) but if Kuran confesses her best friend might accept being in a relationship.</p><p>Oh she can't wait to see it happen.</p><hr/><p><strong>A/N:</strong> Trying to put out as much KAZE Lovin as I can. This might be three chapters long...eh I don't know lol</p><p>If you've read my stories <strong>Revenge Is Oh So Sweet</strong> or <strong>The Lotus Empress</strong>, you'll recognise my <strong>OC Tori</strong>.</p><p>Have a super gooey week beasties! 😽</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He Belongs To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh...the story progresses nicely...yeah lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> <em>Zero jumped in surprise from the loud sound and hard slap on his buttocks, he turned to hiss at the smirking brunet.</em></p><p>
  <em>"What the fuck was that for!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaname's smug countenance irritated Zero, more so when the pureblood answered with a simple statement, "Because your ass belongs to me."</em>
</p><p><strong>Warnings:</strong> OOCness, Swearing, Grammar mistakes, OC, Jealous!Kana, Possessive!Kana, Crossdresser!Zero (Later)</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>ö~öºö~ö</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: He Belongs To Me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ö~öºö~ö</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Never. Touch. Him. Again." Kaname's voice deepened in restrained anger, the Day &amp; Night fangirls swooned in the background while Zero (his face held against the pureblood's chest) was in shock; lavender eye's wide and hands gripping onto Kaname's white jacket, he could feel the brunet's fingers in his hair and a muscled arm holding him protectively.</p><p>Zero hates to admit it. Being held by his nemesis was strange yet somehow it felt, right, warm and safe...</p><p><em>'This shouldn't be happening, I don't understand-'</em> Zero's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the amused tone of Tori from behind him.</p><p>"Oh? I'm afraid that isn't possible," Tori stared boredly at her manicured nails before glancing up, a wicked grin crossed her lips.</p><p>"After all, I'm acting as his lover in a maid café for the summer festival." She said nonchalantly tapping her chin lightly.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure there's going to be some touching involved, in fact, there's a steamy scene where Zero-chan and I have to kiss to bring in the female customers."</p><p>Tori laughed maniacally (inwardly of course) at the various expression on everyone's faces, some looked interested others confused but Kuran's definitely topped them all.</p><p>The brunet seemed frozen between wanting to kill her or whisk Zero off for some private time in his bedroom, then Kaname's garnet eyes turned an eerie red. A bloody crimson to be exact. It was the kind of look an Alpha male would give to one who has caused serious offence towards them or their mate (in this case, that mate would be Zero.)</p><p>
  <em>'Hmm...I should probably run now.'</em>
</p><p>Before anyone had time to think, much less say anything pertaining to the situation at hand. Tori managed to grab a stunned Zero from the purebloods grasp, hauling the silverette over her shoulder she smirked triumphantly giving them all a two-fingered salute as she sped away shouting,</p><p>"If you want him! You're gonna have'ta take him from me~"</p><p>The air was still, quiet, (which is a rarity around here) so were everyone else then an excited high-pitched squeal came from one of the Day Class female's, soon there was loud chatter amongst the Cross Academy students as more began chanting something relating to "Yaoi", half of those girls were secretly fangirls of pairing Kiryu-kun with handsome guys from the Night Class. It brought them immense joy to see that their favourite seme Kaname Kuran (whom they usually put with the surly prefect) is possibly, like totally, crushing hard on Kiryu-kun!</p><p>As those fangirls became crazier, the Night students were at a loss.</p><p>"Hey, where did Kaname-sama go?" Said Aido, looking around for their pureblood leader when Seiren answered.</p><p>"He left to apprehend a thief for stealing what is his."</p><p>"Ah...I feel sorry for Tsukino-kun when Kaname-sama gets ahold of him." Takuma said worriedly (it was in his nature to either worry or be happy) for the other prefect, he liked Tsukino-kun as the raven haired boy would sometimes talk with him...plus, how could he hate someone who had connections to his favourite manga artists and musicians!? He literally cried tears of happiness when Tsukino-kun gifted him a signed manga (volume 1 to 10) from one of his faves of a series that hadn't been released yet for his birthday. It was, it was heaven!</p><p>So to sum it all up. He was extremely worried about his new friend.</p><p>Kain snorted, shaking his head lightly, "I'd be feeling sorry for Kiryu instead. You know purebloods are much more powerful and possessive than the average vampires, and Kaname-sama just so happens to be the worst of them all."</p><p>Kain yelped slightly at the sharp pinch on his waist from his girlfriend. Ruka wasn't pleased with Akatsuki words, yet couldn't help but agree with her lover.</p><p>Yuuki giggled at the couple's antics as she made her way towards Sayori who was now the only prefect on duty.</p><p>"It seems this week is going to be fun-filled with romance, don't you think Yori-chan?" The brunette said cheerfully, swaying back and forth on her feet, Sayori smiled at her best friend.</p><p>"Yes, it would seemed that way. I'm quite curious about this maid café Tori mentioned they'll be working at." The honey-haired girl said to Yuki, they both wondered how things were going to turn out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Oh my fucking Goddess...That was close! I think I saw the face of death when your boyfriend glared at me hahaha-ouch!" Tori rubbed her sore scalp from the hard slap Zero gave her.</p><p><em>'Gee Zero, give me brain damage why dont'cha?'</em> Tori thought while massaging her head.</p><p>"He's not my boyfriend!"</p><p>"Then he's your pimp daddy." She replied back jokingly, this time dodging another hit from Zero, "Oh come on Zero, you know it's true. Every time your blood thirst attacks you, who shows up? That's right. It's Kaname Kuran, that's who!" Tori pranced away from a kick before leaping further backwards to avoid a fist, she leered at the blushing silverette who started an impromptu sparring match; it was cute watching Zero deny his feelings for the pureblood, yet she refused to let it continue any longer as she wanted him to be happy even if it was a pureblooded vampire he was falling for.</p><p>Tori might not be fond of Kuran, but still thanked him for somewhat providing his blood for her dear Zero. Had she never left when Zero and her were kids she would've gladly given him her blood or steal some from the hospital, whichever she felt was easier to do.</p><p>"Damn it Tori! Stop moving!" Zero growled, he was angry and embarrassed. Only two people were able to make him feel that way, unfortunately one was his rival (and secret crush) and the other his best friend that he's trying to catch so he could punch in the face. Tori may be a (tomboyish) female yet don't that let that fool you, she's one of the elite Hunters like himself and they've trained together whenever they could since she returned to Japan three months ago.</p><p>Zero missed this, just randomly fighting. His childhood friend never held back in telling him the truth even when he didn't want to hear it (only because she'll say it in a teasing manner by throwing innuendos at him.)</p><p>"I bet if it was Kuran you wouldn't tell him stop. You'll probably want him moving, quite quickly at a particular plump area, if you know what I mean." Tori said slyly giving a saucy wink as she did so before laughing hysterically as she was chased around the chairmans backyard with a tsundere after her screaming profanities.</p><p>"You damn fucker!"</p><p>"Naw man, I'm pretty sure Kuran is the fucker and you're the fuckee ahahaha-oh shit!" Tori cursed as she tumbled into a roll missing an ice shard aimed at her then doing a back flip as a fireball burnt the spot she was previously. That was too close for comfort.</p><p><em>'Kyaaahhh! I'm so proud of Zero-chan's efficiency in elemental charms.'</em> Tori cheered while posing and dancing across the ground, her style of escaping Zero's furious attacks. <em>'Aww, he's blushing, like a virgin bride on their wedding night...he he he.'</em> She giggled at the image, imagining Zero in a sexy lingerie standing nervously in front of his husband (who was none other than the vampire king); the pureblood clad in tight briefs that did nothing to hide the huge package the brunet was definitely packing...she burst into a perverse laughter just as she started to nosebleed.</p><p>"Ah shit, not again." She mumbled, wiping the blood from her nose. How utterly annoying that was.</p><p>"You're bleeding...I know I didn't hit your face. Why is it coming from your nose-" Zero was now concerned instantly forgetting why he was angry and had been trying for an hour to kill her, hey, give them a break would ya? Their friendship is complicated.</p><p>"Don't worry bout it Zero-chan, I'm fine-"</p><p>"No! That's a lot of blood-"</p><p>"It's a condition that fans, particularly yaoi fans and pervs go through. It happens." Tori ended the conversation.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Complete silence...Well not really, the birds were still tweeting when they should be sleeping; cicadas doin their thang as usual just as a cat was slinking by on the roof top, it sat with innate elegance under the moonlight. It reminded Tori of a song called "Memories" from the production Cats. Yes, a beautiful piece of music that suited the feline moment. She wished she had her camera...wait a sec, she knows that cat. That's her cat!</p><p><em>'The fuck is my Mari-chan doing here without Rosa-chan?'</em> She frowned, her darling kitty was never without Rosa-chan (Zero's cat that she gifted to him). <em>'Something tells me I'm in danger right now, but from what?'</em></p><p>"You bitch!" Her bestie yelled. Oh right. She forgot.</p><p><em>'I should've kept my mouth shut.'</em> Tori turned, hands quickly dialing a number and ran inside the house towards the front (where a car will arrive to pick her and Zero up although the silverette doesn't know yet), Zero hot on her heels, his anger and murderous intentions returning.</p><p>What an exciting night. Hopefully tomorrow will be just as fun and full of surprises.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><strong>A/N:</strong> Fuuuuuccccc- I'm so sorry for the late ass updates to this fic and all others. I'm really lazy and terrible at updating stuff, so sorry! *bows*</p><p><strong>Guest:</strong> I'm okay, thank you for worrying *hugs* I hope you're fine too.</p><p><strong>MisterE117:</strong> I was fangirling writing it lol nice to meet another Kaze fangirl! XDD</p><p><strong>Irmina:</strong> I think so? I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this fic lol pretty much just hoping things will make sense as I keep writing</p><p><strong>LuanRina:</strong> *glomp* Oh how I have missed you so! It's always a pleasure to see your name kyaaahhh! So sorry for late updates, hope you're having a wonderful day! XD</p><p>Take care and stay safe darlings! *super hugs everyone*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alrighty, so reposting ends here. Now I must write chapter 3...which I'll be procrastinating as usual lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I legit forgot I had this story lmaoooo I posted this on FF dot net like beginning of 2018. So...here it is! Enjoy while I procrastinate once again in updating any of my fics lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>